With or without you
by Meliane2
Summary: X Japan, 1992. Les débuts de Heath dans le groupe...
1. Chapter 1

- Quoi ? s'écria Heath.

- J'aimerais bien que tu viennes aux auditions organisées pour la recherche du nouveau bassiste.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. C'était trop incroyable pour être vrai, hide ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait une demande pareille!

- Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper de personne ?

- Ecoute, tu n'as rien à perdre en venant ! Je t'ai déjà vu jouer, et tu t'en sortiras bien.

- Si tu le dis... Je dois venir à une heure précise ?

- Oui, on t'attend mardi à 14 heures.

- J'y serai.

Heath continua de fixer le combiné après que hide ait raccroché. Avoir la possibilité d'intégrer X? Il serait fou de ne pas saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui!

Il connaissait hide, l'un des guitaristes, et avait rencontré le groupe au complet pendant l'Extasy Summit: l'année précédente, il avait joué avec eux et pris part à l'organisation. Son groupe était signé chez le label de Yoshiki, il appréciait leur musique... Et voilà que son ami guitariste lui proposait de passer l'audition pour éventuellement devenir leur bassiste! Il pourrait être choisi s'il était convaincant, ce dont il doutait... Il bénéficiait de quelques jours avant le rendez-vous et il se devait d'être prêt.

Il sortit sa basse de l'étui et interpréta les morceaux de X qu'il connaissait, jusqu'à les maîtriser totalement et sans prendre la peine de faire une pause. Quand il s'arrêta, il était épuisé mais satisfait de lui-même.

La veille de l'audition, il sortit avec ses amis de Majestic Isabelle pour évacuer le stress qui l'envahissait, mais il avait l'esprit trop occupé, et il but en dépassant les limites du raisonnable.

En se réveillant le lendemain, il maudit la migraine qui lui embrouillait les sens et regretta de s'être laissé aller. Après une bonne douche froide et de l'aspirine, il partit pour l'immeuble où il avait rendez-vous.

Il arriva devant le studio et observa les alentours depuis sa voiture: il était en avance sur l'heure, un peu trop même. Il finit par quitter le véhicule et se dirigea vers le siège d'Atlantic Records. Alors qu'il hésitait à entrer, un homme aux longs cheveux rouges sortit du bâtiment pour fumer une cigarette.

- Salut Heath ! Content de te voir !

- Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion pareille !

Le visage de hide s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Prends l'ascenseur et va au premier, tu trouveras tout seul. Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il en remarquant les traits tirés de son ami.

- Trop de stress et trop d'alcool pour l'évacuer...

- Aïe... Tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Oui, je crois. Et ça vaut mieux.

- Bon, ok. Je ne t'accompagne pas, j'aime bien être tranquille pour fumer.

Heath rejoignit lentement le studio de X, pas réellement pressé d'y être. Il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes et inspira avant de frapper à la porte.

Ce fut un homme aux longs cheveux frisés qui ouvrit. Pata lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Timidement, Heath se dirigea vers un siège libre sous les yeux de Toshi et Yoshiki qui le saluèrent, l'un d'un signe de tête et l'autre d'un sourire amical.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, dit le batteur.

Yoshiki était torse nu, ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et Heath rougit légèrement lorsqu'il se pencha, offrant son dos musclé à la vue du jeune homme.

_Il est beau,_ songea Heath en détaillant le leader.

Et son côté androgyne ajoutait encore à son charme... Heath secoua la tête, s'empara de sa basse et se prépara à jouer sans oser regarder les autres. Le trac s'abattit d'un seul coup sur lui et il se crispa. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence presque total. Le jeune bassiste finit par lever la tête vers Yoshiki qui fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus, et il commença à avoir peur.

- Pata, va chercher hide. Il doit être là pour écouter Heath.

Le guitariste revint rapidement avec hide qui s'assit, croisa les bras et fixa Heath avec attention. Le jeune homme se concentra sur l'instrument sans faire attention au reste. Les quatre paires d'yeux sur lui le poussèrent à donner le meilleur de lui-même, et il interpréta _Endless Rain_. Puis Yoshiki lui demanda s'il connaissait un morceau plus rapide, et Heath joua _X_. hide l'aida en l'accompagnant tandis que les autres écoutaient. A la fin du morceau, le batteur le fit s'arrêter.

- Ça suffira.

Heath attendit le verdict avec anxiété. Le monde continuerait de tourner s'il n'était pas choisi, mais il serait tout de même déçu d'avoir échoué.

Yoshiki regarda Toshi, Pata, et enfin hide qui devait se forcer à rester calme, pour avoir leur avis. Il comprit vite que le chanteur et les deux guitaristes pensaient la même chose.

- Tu as bien joué, Heath, bravo pour ta prestation, dit-il. Deux autres doivent passer après toi, alors je ne peux pas encore te donner de réponse. Mais ce soir, tu sauras si ton avenir est avec nous ou pas.

- D'accord...

Heath rangea sa basse et quitta la pièce après un salut au groupe. hide le rattrapa dans l'escalier et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui seras le nouveau bassiste, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Les yeux de Yoshiki ont parlé pour lui. Tu lui as fait une forte impression, crois-moi ! A mon avis, tu n'auras pas à patienter trop longtemps avant d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Merci de ton soutien.

- Pas de quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Rentrer chez moi et m'asseoir à côté du téléphone pour ne pas manquer l'appel.

hide se mit à rire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! dit-il pour rassurer son ami.

- Comme tu l'as dit, on verra ! Pendant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de si important pour ne pas être là alors que j'allais jouer ?

- Une charmante demoiselle qui m'a vu et avec qui j'ai discuté. J'ai eu droit à son numéro de téléphone en échange d'un autographe.

- Et tu vas t'en servir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je le donnerai peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre que ça intéresse plus que moi.

- Là, c'est à toi de voir ! Je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps, finit Heath en voyant un jeune passer à côté d'eux avec une basse sous le bras.

- Je t'appellerai pour connaître le choix de Yoshiki !

Et les deux amis se séparèrent, Heath partant vers son appartement et hide retournant à l'étage en direction du studio.

Lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit un peu plus tard, il se jeta presque dessus.

- Heath ? C'est Yoshiki. Après avoir réfléchi et eu l'avis des autres, j'ai fait mon choix parmi ceux qui sont passés.

- Et ? demanda le jeune homme avec impatience.

- Je n'ai que trois mots à te dire : bienvenue parmi nous.

Heath soupira de soulagement. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules et il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il savait.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes au studio demain, j'ai quelque chose à montrer à Toshi, hide et Pata, et il faut que tu sois là aussi.

- Tu peux compter sur moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut hide qui l'appela.

- Alors ? C'est quoi la décision du grand chef ?

- A partir de maintenant, on va jouer ensemble !

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien que tu t'inquiètes ! Ça te dit d'aller fêter la nouvelle à Roppongi?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Heath fit attention à ne pas trop boire cette fois, ayant retenu la leçon de la veille. Quand il rentra chez lui, il se rendit enfin compte de la chance qu'il avait. Il venait d'intégrer X! Le meilleur groupe du Japon! Il s'endormit en se demandant s'il serait à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour ne pas faire trop long, ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties.**

Heath arriva le premier au studio le matin suivant. Même Yoshiki, qui avait la réputation d'être acharné au travail, n'était pas encore là. Heath s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à jouer des notes dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard le détailler.

- Bonjour, Heath.

- Bonjour Yoshiki...

Le jeune bassiste sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Depuis combien de temps le batteur l'observait-il ?

- Tu... tu es là depuis quand ?

- Je suis arrivé juste après toi. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien !

- ... Merci.

- Non, c'est vrai ! Tu es complètement différent de Taiji, ça va apporter du changement du côté des fans !

Heath eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Du changement dans quel sens ?

- Je ne veux pas être vu comme un deuxième Taiji... On ne se ressemble pas du tout, ça me gênerait que le public pense que j'ai son talent...

Yoshiki le rejoignit, s'assit près de lui et le fixa.

- Tout va bien se passer, ils t'accepteront tel que tu es...

- J'espère que oui... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait un amalgame avec lui et une fausse image de moi.

Il baissa la tête et ne la releva que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Yoshiki se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu feras une bonne impression.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda Heath, troublé par le contact physique.

- J'ai confiance en tes capacités. T'avoir vu jouer hier m'a suffi.

- Ah...

- Et si l'avis des autres n'est pas positif alors qu'il compte vraiment pour toi, tu pourras toujours venir en parler avec moi, ou hide, comme c'est celui qui te connaît le mieux parmi nous quatre.

- Merci...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal d'aider les autres quand ils ne vont pas bien.

Heath continua de le regarder jusqu'à l'arrivée de Toshi, hide et Pata. Est-ce qu'il serait en mesure de ne pas décevoir Yoshiki avec la confiance que le leader avait en lui ?

A la fin de la séance de travail, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à décrocher ses yeux du pianiste, Heath sursauta en entendant hide lui parler.

- Heath, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui... Enfin... Je doute.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est par rapport à Taiji ?

- Oui.

- T'en fais pas, tu arriveras à t'imposer! Bon, si tu veux penser à autre chose, tu peux venir chez moi pour qu'on travaille sur _Art of life_.

L'œuvre de Yoshiki... Heath ne réalisait toujours pas que le batteur ait écrit le morceau seul.

- Alors ? répéta hide.

- Ok, allons-y !

Quelques semaines avaient passé. Heath doutait encore de lui face au talent des autres membres, et Yoshiki et hide essayaient vainement de le rassurer. Il avait du mal à s'intégrer, à aller vers Toshi et Pata qui l'acceptaient pourtant sans problème.

Vers le début du mois d'octobre, il arriva au studio tranquillement, comme à chaque fois. Dès qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il entendit des éclats de voix qui l'inquiétèrent. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la pièce et découvrit Pata qui attendait devant la porte. A l'intérieur, Yoshiki et Toshi se disputaient violemment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le jeune bassiste.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que ça dure. Apparemment, c'est encore une crise de Yoshiki par rapport à un morceau. Si hide était là, il réussirait à calmer Yoshiki.

- C'est vrai qu'il est malade...

hide était en effet cloîtré chez lui avec une bonne grippe, et Yoshiki l'avait dispensé de quelques séances de travail. Alors que Heath et Pata se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Toshi. Le chanteur passa devant les deux musiciens sans les voir et disparut vers les ascenseurs.

- Je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il ne va pas, dit Pata en partant à la poursuite de Toshi.

Heath resta seul devant le studio et finit par regarder à l'intérieur. Des feuilles jonchaient le sol, plusieurs chaises étaient renversées, et dans un coin du studio, un homme aux longs cheveux était assis par terre et fixait le vide. Heath entra après une hésitation et s'approcha lentement du batteur.

- Yoshiki ?

Le pianiste ne répondit pas. Heath le rejoignit et attendit qu'il parle.

- J'ai encore fait une gaffe...

- Raconte...

- C'est au sujet de la voix de Toshi... La chanson est entièrement en anglais, et il du mal avec cette langue. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, je me suis énervé en disant qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort suffisant, et ça a dégénéré à cause de mon sale caractère. Il a fini par dire qu'il en avait marre de moi et il est parti.

- Il faut le comprendre... On travaille tous dessus en donnant le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Je parie que hide est en train de bosser chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? demanda brusquement Yoshiki en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à ta place... Je ne peux pas décider de ce que tu devrais faire ou ne pas faire !

- Puisque je te pose la question, c'est que je veux avoir ton avis !

- Hé bien... J'appellerais d'abord Toshi pour m'excuser. Et après, je...

- Continue...

- Je... J'essaierais de me montrer moins exigeant sur les morceaux. Quand ils sont assez bien réussis pour nous quatre, Toshi, hide, Pata et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment utile d'aller jusqu'à la perfection... On fait tout ce qu'on peut, je ne suis pas sûr qu'améliorer ce que l'on trouve déjà très bien serve à quelque chose. Tu es un peu trop perfectionniste, Yoshiki... Rarement satisfait de son travail. Ça se voit avec _Art of life_, il t'a fallu quatre ans pour le terminer, parce que tu y apportais sans cesse des changements, parce que ce n'était pas assez bien selon toi...

- Tu parles comme hide, dit Yoshiki avec un sourire. Même si c'est une remontrance que tu me fais au nom des autres, c'est réconfortant de discuter avec toi.

Heath rougit aussitôt.

- J'espère que parler t'a rendu service.

- Oui... A l'avenir, si je commence à crier sur quelqu'un parce que quelque chose ne me convient pas, empêche-moi de m'énerver, s'il te plaît...

- D'accord...

Et Heath se retrouva soudain prisonnier entre les bras de Yoshiki.

- Yo... Yoshiki ?

- Merci d'être là... chuchota le batteur.

- De rien... bredouilla Heath.

Yoshiki déposa un léger baiser dans le cou du jeune homme avant de se relever et se détacher de lui. Heath frissonna et le vit s'éloigner à regret.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu maintenant ? demanda le leader.

- A part rentrer et travailler sur _Art of life_, non.

- Ça te dit de sortir après ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je vais d'abord aller chez hide avant pour savoir s'il va mieux.

- D'accord. On se rejoint ici vers vingt heures ?

- Oui, à ce soir !


End file.
